


Fanfiction

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Calum reads some smutty fanfic of him and a bandmember.





	Fanfiction

They go up to their rooms. Michael rushes to his because he wants to play videogames so desperatly. Luke rushes to his room for some sleep, and Ashton just stayes downstairs to fetch himself a drink.

Calum walks into his room, shuts the door and lays down onto his bed. He starts scrolling through a website to read an article about an upcoming movie. Suddenly, he taps something on his screen and a new page is opened. Calum groans. All he wants to do is to read the article, not to click on some kind of commercial.

But then, he lands on a website called Ao3. What is this?

Suddenly, he sees a title. 'what is a '5sos smut'?' he questions himself. He clicks onto it and starts reading. While the story is loading, he undresses himself. It's midnight already so he'll head to bed soon. Now, he's only in his boxer, lying on his back on his bed. Calum sees the story finally loaded and he starts reading. After the first few sentences, his breath is caught in his throat. 

This is sexual. He realises it, but can't help to be curious and he keeps on reading. 'Holy shiz.' he whispers to himself, reading every sentence carefully. He starts palming himself through his boxers. He never expected this to turn him on, but damn. He sees this story was a 'cashton' one. Calum secretly has a crush on a certain band-member named Ashton. Calum softly starts moaning. He grabs lube from his nightstand-drawer and disgards his boxers next to the bed. He starts to pump his member. He moans louder. He imagines it being his best friend. His buddy. Ashton. 

'Uh-oh-uh Ashtonnn...' he moans quite loud. It's late so he hopes every is already asleep. He tries to keep his moans down, but somehow a few slip out.

'A-Ashton.'

'O-Oh.'

'Ashh.'

Just when he's about to slide his lubed up fingers into his hole, the door opens. Calum yelps and tries to cover himself. Heavy breathing is heard. Calum gulps. There he is. The oldest bandmember. In all of his glory. He closes the door, locks it on the inside and walks towards the bed.

'You're so naughty Calum. Imagining your own fingers as mine. But that's okay. I'll make sure you'll feel them. Sore snd limping tomorrow.' Ashton says in a dark voice, undressing himself. He tugs the blanket, which Calum used to cover himself up, away. 'Don't cover yourself. You are truly beautiful in any way.' Ashton says. He starts kissing the younger one's chest, down to his V-line and then to his hole.

Calum's breath hitches. He moans. 'That's a good boy. Let me hear those pretty moans.' Ashton starts eating out Calum's hole. Calum trembles. He loves the feeling of Ash's lips and tonque right there. 'Gonna strech you open and wide for me now.' Ashton grabs the lube, coats his fingers in it and slides the first digit in. Calum moans. Loudly. He hasn't felt anything up his hole for the past half year. 'Hmm, so tight Cal. I love it.' Ashton kisses the inside of the other one's thigh.

Then, without a warning, Ashton adds a second finger. Calum moans. Keep moaning. He moans Ashton's name alot of times. 'Good boy. Keep moaning. All pretty for me. You think you can handle a third finger in your tight hole?' Calum nods franctically. 'Good boy.' Ashton adds his last finger and it makes Calum go crazy already.

'You ready for me?' Ashton asks, pulling his fobgers out. Calum nods, wanting something to strech his walls everywhere. Everyone in the band knows Ashton is the biggest and Calum loves it. Ashton enters the streched-out hole and it leaves Calum sweating and moaning so much. Ashton thrusts into the younger one and works to both of their climax'es.

'I-I-'

'Me too baby.' Ashton pants. Then they both rip out an orgasm. They let themself fall down next to eachother. 'Can we do this more often?' Calum asks. Ashton smirks, then nods. 'Sure thing.'


End file.
